I Won't Say I'm in Love
by frayed1989
Summary: Ron has a dream about the battle that ended the war between his best friend and his worst enemy.


**Title:** I Won't Say I'm in Love  
**Author:** Drusilla Williams  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated to it except for this plot line.  
**Summary:** Ron has a dream about the battle that ended the war between his best friend and his worst enemy.  
**Pairing:** Ron/Harry, implied Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny

The blast sent him reeling backwards, slamming into the cold, stone wall behind him. His head hit first and his nimble body fallowed, crippling easily. Ron yelled out, pulling on the snake-like rope bonds that held him to an adjacent wall. Harry collapsed to the ground, pushing himself up while gasping for breath as the dark lord circled him menacingly. Hermione was kneeling, soft sobs erupting from her throat as Voldemort casually threw a curse at Harry which sent him back down again.

"Is that all you have Harry? Is that it?" Voldemort taunted. Ron yelled at Harry, begging his friend to stand and fight. Trying to comfort his friend even though he was so far away. "Maybe you need some motivation?" Harry pushed himself up so he stood on wobbling legs. His scar was burning bright red, blood running from it to cloud his eyes and bring a bitter metallic taste to his mouth.

Voldemort looked around the room. Ginny hung limply in Lucius Malfoy's arms who stood watching the fight surrounded by fellow death eaters. Draco Malfoy also was strapped to the stone walls, passed out from a beating delivered from his own father after Draco had turned rogue all because he had fallen for the youngest Weasley. He finally laid eyes on Hermione and pointed his wand at her. Ron looked over and pulled at his bonds, trying to get to her. The ropes bit into his wrists as he pulled at them. "Don't you lay a bloody finger on her you bastard!"

Harry growled, his lips curling as he shot a hex at Voldemort, causing the older man to stumble. He laughed, his red gaze resting on Harry. "Good! Good, very good! You actually moved me! See how much anger you put behind that. Now, let us see how much anger you use after I make her dance a bit," he stated maliciously. The bonds which held Hermione in placed vanished. She looked around surprised before her eyes rested on Voldemort who stared at her. "_Imperio_."

With the flick of Voldemort's wand, Hermione was up on her toes, dancing gracefully around the room, her eyes taking on an empty luster. Harry realized immediately that this was no simple Imperius curse. Voldemort had obviously made some adjustments to it. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Voldemort stated softly, looking over at Lucius who gazed appreciatively at her. "Shall we make her do a little more? It's a shame she hides her body beneath bulky robes.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry growled, casting another curse, one stronger than the last. Voldemort was jerked back by an unseen force but it did no damage. Voldemort laughed joyously, nodding his head in approval.

"Excellent Harry! You're getting there! Next time put a little more anger into it! Pour yourself into it! Here, I'll motivate you some more!" With another flick of his wand, Ginny was soon levitating out of Lucius's arms, her eyes open and blank much like Hermione's. He gave his wand a twirl and soon the girls were draped in garments much like the wives of men in India would wear, their bodies twining together in an erotic dance. "A little flourish," Voldemort whispered and with another flick of his wand, the girls were soon kissing and stripping the other of what little clothes they hand on.

The death eaters began to make cat calls while Ron screamed in rage, his face becoming a bright red. Draco whimpered pathetically, shaking his head as he watched his father join Hermione and Ginny in their love making. "Yes! Yes, wonderful!" he laughed turning towards Harry. "Now Harry! Hit me with something great! Nothing I've ever seen before." Harry stood tall and threw his arm out.

"_Sectumsempra_!" he yelled, a white blast shooting from his outstretched wand. The blast sent Voldemort hurtling backwards into a wall much like Harry had done only a few moments before with the exception that Voldemort was now bleeding professedly from the many cuts which the curse caused. The room fell silent while Hermione and Ginny crumpled to the floor. Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms, sobs racking her body as she tried to cover both of them with the scarce clothes that lay upon the floor.

Voldemort sat up while licking at the blood that ran down his face. Harry was greeted with a red smile as Voldemort stood up. "Very nice. Yes, very nice." He flicked his wand, conjuring a cleaning charm to clean his dark green robes of blood. "Yes, you did excellent Harry but I've seen this curse before. Tell me Lucius, who does it remind you of?"

"Why our dearly beloved Professor," Lucius sneered. Voldemort's smile grew wider as he nodded.

"Yes. This is very much Severus's style. He always had a flare for blood. I believe he conjured this one up while still attending that horrid school, yes?" Lucius nodded while Voldemort swept the room, gazing appreciatively at the cuts that ran across his arms. "I'll have to thank him for coming up with such a curse." He turned towards Harry who gazed at with, his expression one of disgust. "Well Harry, shall I leave these wounds alone to make it more even, yes? A more fair fight?"

"It was already fair," Harry spat, his upper lip curling upwards in a snarl. Harry looked over at Ron who locked his gaze with him easily. "The only way to destroy you is to use an unforgivable curse," Harry stated. He did not look away from Ron as he talked softly to the dark lord who looked on with curiosity. "A muggle way would be too cruel even though I would make you endure hours of pain as I put a bullet in you only doing so slowly."

"Yes, that would be wrong. I'm afraid I'd have to kill you before you had the chance to act. Besides, you couldn't really kill me. You still haven't found the last horcrux. Lucky for me, yes?" Harry did not look at him but only stared at his best friend. "Tell me, are you two communicating in some way? Have you learned the art of Occlumens? Perhaps if I just reach into that red headed friend of yours and find out?"

Voldemort's hand lashed out and Ron found himself pressed against the wall, something probing his mind for some sort of clue. "Throw it back Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron closed his eyes as he bit his lip, trying to force his worst enemy out of his mind. "Ron.." Harry rushed over to his friend, grabbing Ron's head and resting his forehead against Ron's. Ron whimpered silently as he took deep breaths, Harry's smell invading his mind.

"Well, well, well. This is quiet unexpected but so obvious at the same time!" Voldemort chuckled, leaving everyone else except for Ron and Harry to wonder what he was going on about. Harry cupped both of his cheeks, one of his thumbs brushed against Ron's bottom lip.

"Ignore him. Ignore them Ron. You have to fight. Throw him back. Throw him out. You're stronger than this. You're better than him. Don't let me loose you, I can't loose you," Harry whispered as his blood mingled with Ron's sweat. Ron nodded his head and gathered his strength, preparing to build up walls hopefully strong enough to keep Voldemort from other, more important things. "You're strong Ron. You can do this."

"Someone get Harry away from the boy!"

"Remember. Remember I love you."

"Get the boy away!"

"Strong Ron. You're strong. I love you."

"Fine then, I'll deal with the brat myself."

"I love you Ron."

"Time to end this."

"Love you."

* * *

"Ron! Ron, wake up you idiot!" His eyes snapped open, taking in the white ceiling and Harry who stood over him, his scar still somewhat flamed and red from a battle that took place only a few weeks ago. Harry smile was soft, reassuring, reminding Ron that Voldemort was long gone and the war was finally, really over. "What did you dream of this time?" Ron sat up in his bed as Harry sat down next to him.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Hermione did a dance this time. It was pretty nice you know except for the whole fact that You-know- I mean Voldemort made her do it. But then the bastard had Ginny join in and well things just went down hill from there," Ron stated with a sheepish grin. He would never tell Harry of what the majority of the dream was about. It never happened that way. Harry never said those words. Or at least, some of them. "What about you, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I still think that he's going to come back, you know? And that this time I won't be able to stop him," Harry confided, looking down at his scared hands before he met Ron's gaze.

"He's not coming back Harry. You saved us. Besides if he did, he'd be crazy to go after you again. I mean, you wiped the floor with him!" Ron stated with a friendly smile. Harry chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yea but if Snape and Malfoy hadn't joined us at the last minuet, we might have been toast." Ron shrugged as he pushed the covers off of him, exposing his taut stomach and boxer clad self. He stood up, stretching as he nodded.

"Still weird that they ending up good you know." Harry nodded in agreement and both boys moved towards the kitchen to have a midnight snack. "All I can say is if Malfoy hurts my sis, I'm going to kill him." Harry nodded his head as he sat down while Ron opened the fridge to check and see what they had. He froze and stood up straight. "Ah sorry man. I have no tact." He closed the fridge and took a seat next to Harry who only smiled at him and shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't think we would have worked very well anyway. What with my whole hero attitude and stuff." Ron grasped Harry's hand, clutching it in his own as he forced Harry to meet his gaze.

"You don't have a hero attitude Harry. You just didn't want anyone you cared about to get hurt. It's called being human Harry and it isn't a bad thing." Harry nodded as Ron let go of his hand and began to search the cabinets for something to eat. "Besides, I'm kind of glad it didn't work out between you too."

"Yeah, I guess that would've been weird. What with possibly becoming your brother in law and all but-"

"That's not what I meant Harry," Ron stated, cutting him off as he stared at the counter top, his knuckles turning white from gripping it so hard. "There's a reason why Mione and I broke it off Harry."

"I thought it was because you two kept getting into fights and she couldn't handle it anymore," Harry stated, his voice giving of a confused air.

"No Harry. It's the same reason why I'm glad you and Ginny didn't stay together."

"Ron-"

"I should go get ready for work. Dad said he needed me to come in early today."

"Ron-"

"I'll see you when you get home, yeah? Maybe we can call up the gang, go see one of those muggle movies that you and Mione love so much."

"Ron-"

"I need to go Harry," he turned around looking Harry in the eye. "I'll." He paused as Harry stared at him confused Ron turned around, nodding his head as he made his was back to his room. "Bye."

**FIN**


End file.
